


Out of time

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "They were looking but I didn't care, I ran to her anyway" Asked by orahlee via tumblr-------------The words were a rehearsed speech at that point, threatening to fall from her lips like every single time she turned towards him and whispered an “I love you” that wasn’t for him. Bland and unsavory, she could feel the beginning of an “I” breaking her throat in two, the rage she felt at the light that glowed on the back of his eyes enough to make her wonder yet again why.





	Out of time

 

* * *

Time was running out. That was the only though Emma had on her head as she walked down the aisle, hands primly folded in front of her, eyes demurely looking down as a part of her screamed at her, clawing at her insides as another part, the part of the savior, the one that had convinced her to achieve the goals others thought that were hers instead of theirs, recited the vows she was about to take.

Her feet scrapped against the floor as she halted a millisecond, not enough to anyone but herself to realize that her mind had gone numb for a moment, filled with cotton as she tried to swallow down the scream that threatened to escape her mouth. Her chest felt like burning as she glanced briefly at David; The man was smiling as he proudly walked down with her, eyes fixed in Snow who, eyes red, was sniffling already, wobbling lips and runny nose.

Next to her, however, despite Emma’s efforts not to look at her, brown eyes stared at her, unmoving, as she kept on walking towards the end of the aisle. Towards him.

She was running out of time.

The thought provoked enough of a reaction to make her remember a night not so many days ago when she had sneaked outside, grabbing enough strength to knock on a door and kiss and pounce as soon as it was opened. A night with hot kisses being peppered along her collarbone, leaving marks that even now were being concealed under magic she wasn’t sure for how long she would be able to pull it off. The feeling of teeth nibbling on her collarbones, on her earlobes, making her shudder as she pictured gentle hands that had scorched her as she kept on moaning, asking for more.

Some part inside of her screamed louder as David stopped, a squeeze on her forearm telling her she was already there, in front of him. As many other times she had done before, she looked at him, at his eyes and smirk, at his face while thinking of another, a very different one, that was close enough for those brown eyes to keep on boring holes on her skull.

Time was almost out. The idea came to her with a flash as he grabbed her hands, turning towards Archie and muttering how they were ready to start. Which, Emma thought, her tongue heavy with words she had tried time and time again to destroy, wasn’t true.

She could feel the chill of a ring that wasn’t hers on her finger, a world and a life that wasn’t for her swimming on her mind, constricting her lungs as she licked her lips just as him turned to her, the same smirk than before, the same eyes in where she could only see a reflection of her, a distorted reflection dressed in white.

“I do.”

Time was almost out and its run was about to reach its end, the magic cloak on her marks, the ones left by red lips that now were pursed as they pretended to not care, writhing against her skin, constricting it in the same way her lungs felt far too full with truths she had tried to dismiss as lies. Time was almost out but the brunette’s eyes were still on her as she glanced at her, at Henry, at the way Zelena eyed her with narrowed eyes and a heat on her pupils that made her wonder why. Why she kept on walking a path that wasn’t hers to walk.

“Do you, Emma…”

The words were a rehearsed speech at that point, threatening to fall from her lips like every single time she turned towards him and whispered an “I love you” that wasn’t for him. Bland and unsavory, she could feel the beginning of an “I” breaking her throat in two, the rage she felt at the light that glowed on the back of his eyes enough to make her wonder yet again why.

Why she kept on lying and acting like a puppet, why she kept on trying to convince herself that that was the words she needed to say in order to be happy when, in truth, there was someone else, someone close enough, someone braver than her.

“I don’t.”

Gasps erupted at her back but as soon as his hands liberated hers, his face red, his lips parted in surprise, in anger, Emma felt her mind become clearer.

The dress didn’t matter to her as she turned and glanced shyly at Regina, lips nibbling her bottom lip as she took one deep sigh. From the corner of her eyes she could see David frowning, Snow’s tears drying as the blue fairy muttered something beneath her breath. Hook’s voice reached her ears but she didn’t stop, she didn’t dare to stop as she took two long steps, the seams of the dress cracking dangerously, as she reached for Regina’s hands. Her magic cracked and reached for the older woman, tinting the air around them in golds and reds as she asked for an apology and a truth she had been digging and hiding again and again.

She was out of time and she knew that in the same way she could feel the storm in the mutters she could already hear growing around her, around the cage she had created for herself.

And yet… Regina clasped her hand and smiled, softly, as everything else faded away.


End file.
